falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Blackfoot Tribe design document/3
This is part 3 of the Blackfoot Tribe design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Cast of Characters The Cast of Characters '''section describes the major NPCs and a list of monsters and adversaries found in the location. /Bares His Teeth (interm) (cnicholas) Current Packleader of the Hangdogs. He's an arrogant leader full of self-importance. Think of him as the scrawny little bully who hides behind the muscles of his big bully friend. He thinks himself a right-hand man of Caesar, and therefore very important in the wasteland. Script: '''04_Bares_His_Teeth :On idle he needs to check 04_Bares_Dogfight. :If 04_Bares_Dogfight 100 :* Bares' dog fights the PC's dog. If he doesn't have a dog for some reason, he'll need to spawn one, a good one). The PC is identified for this matter as the one whose personal global 04P_Bares_Challenge 1. This should start like a cutscene, transporting everyone to an open area in the Hangdog part of town, with Grins on one side, you on the other, CNPCs/other PCs/other generic NPC townies ranged in a loose circle, and then the dogs fight. Only the dogs can affect each other (no attacks, chems, etc. from anyone affect the dogs). The first dog to die or be knocked out loses. :* If the PC's dog wins, set 04_Bares_Dogfight 101. If IsSmartPC() then AddEntry( 2410, 2415 ) ... if IsDumbPC then AddEntry( 2410, 2416 ) :* If the PC's dog loses, set 04_Bares_Dogfight 102 . If IsSmartPC() then AddEntry( 2410, 2415 ) ... if IsDumbPC then AddEntry( 2410, 2416 ) :* Initiate dialogue between the PC and Bares His Teeth. (The dialogue automatically handles going to the right node in response to this fight) :If 04_Bares_Dogfight 200, it's as above except Bares' dog fights the Devil Dog. :* If DevilDog wins, set 04_Bares_Dogfight 201. If IsSmartPC() then AddEntry( 2410, 2415 ) ... if IsDumbPC then AddEntry( 2410, 2416 ) :* If DevilDog loses, set 04_Bares_Dogfight 202 . If IsSmartPC() then AddEntry( 2410, 2415 ) ... if IsDumbPC then AddEntry( 2410, 2416 ) :* Initiate dialogue between the PC and Bares His Teeth. (The dialogue automatically handles going to the right node in response to this fight) Sharptooth (interm) His wife and daughter have recently been kidnapped from the village by some other raiders? By a monster? He and a number of his buds have gone to the Ravines several times to search for them, but haven't had any luck locating them. When the PC finds him, he's about to go looking for them again alone this time, since his friends think his family is long gone or dead. If the PC lets him go alone, Sharptooth will get himself killed. Script: Script: /Teacher (interm) This graying, stooped man has been the Hangdogs' master dog trainer for many years. He doesn't live in a house like the others in the town. He prefers to sleep out in the open with the dogs under his care. He does have a lean-to in the park which he takes shelter under during those rare times it rains. He keeps his dog-training techniques secret, but a charismatic PC will be able to get some of his secrets out of him. He picks which dogs are taken to be sold, but he will also sell directly to visitors if he feels they might make worthy companions for his dogs. Some dogs are just attack dogs (an additional fighter for the PC) and the big-boned dogs are pack dogs (the PC can use these guys to carry extra stuff). If he so chooses, the PC can do a couple of things with the Devil Dog if he's a CNPC. First, Teacher will ask the PC to allow him to breed the Devil Dog to improve the quality of the Hangdogs' canines. Second, the PC can ask Teacher to train the Devil Dog. This will increase one or two of the Devil Dog's stats. Teacher is intended to be a likable figure, which generates emotional porn if Caesar's Legion comes to deal with the Hangdogs for not delivering Blackjack as promised, because all the dogs in the village will be slaughtered, and Teacher will lie dead among them after trying to stop Caesar's men. Script: 04_Teacher :Teacher needs a "Teach Hangdog Style" routine, which activates if 04_Teacher_Style = 100. This routine has to be checked first before the other routines listed below because it might include ''one of those routines and I don't want it to goof it up by doing the included routine and then this one. This routine may be used by other members of the tribe to teach the PC the Hangdog style (though there are some checks involving Devil Dog which other NPC's won't use and should be cut from the routine for them). :The person learning the style is identified by PC who has the personal global 04P_Hangdog_Fighting_Style 2 and who doesn't already have the perk. :(If 04_Teacher_Breed 100, have Teacher float string 477, "Let me take to the bitches, I'll be right back." And OpenTask( 988, 04 ), AddEntry( 988, 480) if IsSmartPC() , AddEntry( 988, 481) if IsDumbPC() , CloseTask( 988, 04 ) :Fade to black. :(If 04_Teacher_Breed 100, Hide Devil Dog.) :Fade back in. :Have Teacher demonstrate an animation for that fighting style (pending on what animations there are for the style), then have the PC face the same direction and repeat it. :Fade to black :advance time 2 hours :fade in :Have Teacher demonstrate another Hangdog animation, then have the PC repeat it. :Fade to black :advance 2 hours. :If 04_Teacher_Breed 100, ::unhide Devil Dog. ::If IsSmartPC() :::AddEntry( 988, 480 ) ::If IsDumbPC() :::AddEntry( 988, 481 ) ::CloseTask( 988, 04 ) the breeding task :Fade in. :Have Teacher demonstrate a 3rd animation, have the PC repeat it. :Have Teacher float string id 482, "And there you have it." :Set 04_Teacher_Style 0. :Set 04_Teacher_Breed 0. :Set 04_Bitches_Timestamp to the present timestamp :set 04_Hangdog_Bitches 0 :set 04_DevilDog_Breed 1 :Give the PC the Hangdog Fighting Style perk :SetPersonalGlobal( learning the style, "04P_Teacher_Payment",0) :If IsSmartPC(), AddEntry( 989, 475 ) :If IsDumbPC(),AddEntry( 989, 476 ) :DisplayStringRef (479) "You have learned the Hangdog fighting style." :CloseTask( 989, 04 ) the fighting style task :Teacher needs a "'Strength Devil Dog'" routine, which activates if 04_Teacher_Strength = 100. Teacher and Devil Dog disable their dialogue, Devil Dog leaves the PC (with LeaveParty()) and follows Teacher, he goes to a hilly area of the Hangdog part of town, Devil Dog runs up and down the hill for 4 hours, Teacher and Devil Dog go to Teacher's home. DevilDog's ST increases by +1. sets 04_Teacher_Train_ST 1, 04_Teacher_Strength 0. Teacher and DevilDog enable their dialogues. :This routine also has to check to see if GetGlobal("04_Teacher_Breed") 100 ... if so then it should also do the '''Breed Devil Dog' routine. :Teacher needs a "Agility Devil Dog" routine, which activates if 04_Teacher_Agility = 100. Teacher and Devil Dog disable their dialogue, Devil Dog leaves the PC (with LeaveParty()) and follows Teacher, he goes to a wooded area of the Hangdog part of town, Devil Dog dodges around the trees for 4 hours, Teacher and Devil Dog go to Teacher's home. DevilDog's AG increases by +1. sets 04_Teacher_Train_AG 1, 04_Teacher_Agility 0. Teacher and DevilDog enable their dialogues. :This routine also has to check to see if GetGlobal("04_Teacher_Breed") 100 ... if so then it should also do the Breed Devil Dog routine. :Teacher needs a "Breed Devil Dog" routine, which activates if 04_Teacher_Breed = 100. Teacher and Devil Dog disable their dialogue, Devil Dog leaves the PC (with LeaveParty()) and follows Teacher, he goes to the main dog area of the Hangdog part of town, Devil Dog runs around with the other dogs for 4 hours (no humping animations, thank you), Teacher and Devil Dog go to Teacher's home. Teacher sets 04_Bitches_Timestamp to the present timestamp, sets 04_Hangdog_Bitches 0, 04_DevilDog_Breed 1, 04_Teacher_Breed 0. Teacher and DevilDog enable their dialogues. :AddEntry( 988, 480) if IsSmartPC() :AddEntry( 988, 481) if IsDumbPC() :CloseTask( 988, 04 ) /Grins A Lot (interm) Grins-Alot's father used to be the Hangdogs' shaman and healer until the Daughters of Hecate took over the post. Grins-Alot himself just tends to the medical needs of the tribe's dogs. He's quietly bitter and wouldn't mind seeing something horrible happen to Hecate and her Daughters. He is the father of Marie. He also oversees the Hangdog Warrior Test. Store: His "store" is his personal supply of medicine items. If you become a friend of the Blackfoots, he'll give you a discount. Script: 04_Grins_A_Lot :04P_Grins_Healer ::1 = you know he's the former healer, now just the dog healer (party) :04P_Grins_Medicine ::1 = you know he'll trade medicine with you (party) :On idle he needs to check 04_Grins_Dogfight. If 100, his dog fights your dog (if he doesn't have a dog for some reason, he'll need to spawn one). The PC is identified for this matter as the one whose personal global 04P_Marie_Challenge 1. This should start like a cutscene, transporting everyone to an open area in the Hangdog part of town, with Grins on one side, you on the other, CNPCs/other PCs/other generic NPC townies ranged in a loose circle, and then the dogs fight. Only the dogs can affect each other (no attacks, chems, etc. from anyone affect the dogs). The first dog to die or be knocked out loses. If the PC's dog wins, set 04_Grins_Dogfight 101, otherwise set it to 04_Grins_Dogfight 102 . Initiate dialogue between the PC and Grins A Lot. :On idle he needs to check 04_Grins_Dogfight. If 200, it's as above except his dog fights the Devil Dog. If Devil Dog wins, set 04_Grins_Dogfight 201, otherwise set it to 04_Grins_Dogfight 202. Initiate dialogue between the PC and Grins A Lot. :He needs to check 04_Kill_Dogs every morning ... if 1 and 04_Cure_Dogs < 3 he seeks out all of the sick (irradiated) dogs and kills them with his spear (make it an instant-kill just so we don't have to worry about them fighting back). Then set 04_Kill_Dogs 2 and CloseTask( 3066, 04 ) /Marie (Minor) Marie is the daughter of Grins-A Lot. She's 12 years old, and has a natural affinity for teaching dogs. She'd make an ideal apprentice for Teacher, except Hangdog women are expected to take care of house and children. The Daughter of Hecate would prevent this as well. If the PC could convince the town that it's in their best interest (the men could stay warriors, Marie will train the dogs well, Teacher is not long for this world, etc.), then all would be well. Grins-Alot won't mind, especially if the Daughter doesn't. Need daily routine before and after becoming an apprentice. Script: 04_Marie /Garun the Spearsharpener (interm) (cnicholas) An older guy who knows how to make and repair spears, knives, and bows. He sells them and can do the old spear-sharpening trick. Possible quest stuff involves him repairing stuff, finding people he wants, finding stuff he wants, getting on his good side to get him to upgrade your weapons. Script: 04_Garun_The_Spearsharpener :He needs a routine to Drink Booze. :At the start of evening, he goes home, and if he has alcohol in his inventory, he drinks two of them (or just one, if he only has one), using the Drink animation (if we have one), and falls asleep. :He needs a routine to Learn Gunwork. ::If 100 > 04_Garun_Learnscript >0, then ::Fade to black ::Advance time 3 hours ::If GetGlobal("04_Garun_Learnscript") 2 then SetGlobal("04_Garun_Teach",2) ::If GetGlobal("04_Garun_Learnscript") 3 then SetGlobal("04_Garun_Teach",3) ::Fade in ::SetGlobal("04_Garun_Learnscript",100) ::Have the PCSpeaker, identified by GetPersonalGlobal(PCSpeaker(), "04P_I_Taught_Garun") 1 , launch dialogue with Garun. :He needs a routine to Make Guns From Parts. If you provide him the parts to make a zip gun or pipe rifle (handed over via dialogue), he'll turn them into finished weapons. This is a higher priority routine than Fix Broken Guns (see below). :If he's carrying the proper combination of parts (see Josh's components list for what is needed), he starts building them one by one (using the normal time for such activity as defined by the item creation interface). If 04_Garun_Create = 2 he makes a pipe rifle, if 04_Garun_Create = 1 he makes a zip gun. :"building" means "destroy the parts, then create an appropriate weapon." This destroy/create should take place at the end of the time interval so you don't have any weirdness where if the script gets interrupted post-destroy and pre-create the weapon isn't simply lost. This aspect will also have to make sure that if he starts working on an item and the parts are pickpocketed from him while he's working on it, he doesn't spontaneously create a completed item when he no longer has the parts for it. Whatever way works out best for you for this is fine with me (maybe by setting parts to not-pickpocketable while he's working on them and setting the completed weapon version to is-pickpocketable?). :When he finishes building a weapon, he puts the weapon in a box near the front of his house. The items are not flagged as stolen and he doesn't care who takes them. :If he still has sufficient parts, he makes another weapon of the same type (assuming it wouldn't put him past his sleep-start-time). When he's out of parts, he sets 04_Garun_Create 0 :He needs a routine to Fix Broken Guns. You can give him broken guns in dialogue and reclaim them (fixed) later. :If he's carrying any broken guns in his inventory, he starts fixing them one by one (using the normal time for such activity as defined by the item creation interface). :"fixing" means "destroy the broken version, then create a working version of that weapon." Similar pickpocket/interrupt considerations as for the Make Guns From Parts. :When he finishes fixing a broken item, he puts the repaired version of it in a box near the front door of his house. The items are not flagged as stolen and he doesn't care who takes them. :He needs a Catch Up On Work routine. This one's simple, and activates if GetGlobal("04_Garun_Catchup") 100 ::Fade to black ::Advance time 3 hours ::Fade in ::Initiate Dialogue with the PC who has 04P_Help_Garun_Catchup 1 (all other PCs will have it 0) Chagas, the Returning Prisoner (Major) This is the brother of Ramon, the previous leader of the tribe. He's good at guns and tracking. He was captured by some NCR guys during a raid on one of their caravans. The caravan had found one of Presper's infected guys, and ODYSSEUS had the raiders and surviving caravan guys rounded up before they could take Chagas back to NCR for trial and imprisonment. Chagas became infected because of his exposure to the caravan guy and in the prison. Script: 04_Chagas :He needs a Return To Prison routine. Every morning Chagas needs to check 04_Retrieve_Chagas ... if 10, he IncGlobals that global, walks out the front gate of the town, and walks off the edge of the map. He's going back to the prison; we need to figure out travel time to the prison, after which Odysseus' globals can be updated showing he's returned to the prison. After the travel time again, Chagas returns to his home one morning. :"04_Chagas_Return_To_Prison_Timestamp" is the timestamp that will be set once he leaves the map. :He needs a routine to Learn Hard Mechanics. ::If 04_Chagas_Learnscript 1, then ::Fade to black ::Advance time 3 hours ::SetGlobal("04_Garun_Learnscript",100) ::Fade in ::Have the PCSpeaker, identified by GetPersonalGlobal(PCSpeaker(), "04P_I_Taught_Chagas") 1 , launch dialogue with Chagas. Dominic, the Slavemaster (interm) A quiet, efficient man in charge of handling the newly-acquired slaves. When dealing with them he can act like a real drill sergeant but normally he's reserved and quiet. During the day he leads the slaves around and makes sure they do the work they're required to do. Script: 04_Dominic Cortijo the Trader (Minor) (cnicholas) Cortijo is a young man who runs a trading post for the Blackfoots. He mostly deals in weapons, food, and slaves (which are turned over to Dominic), but he may have a little gizmo now and then taken on a raid and sold to him by someone ignorant of how it works. If you convince the Blackfoots to trade water, Cortijo is the guy to talk to about starting a water caravan. He's also the guy to talk to about getting laborers to mine silver, guano, or coal powder. Script: 04_Cortijo /Fast-Hands, the man with the broken leg (interm) A guy who's really good with knives. Fell while climbing and broke his leg, had to drag himself back to town. He's done something to offend Merrin (the shaman) and she won't help him. He's worried that this will leave him crippled and he won't be able to be a warrior/raider any more; he's not ready to become useless. Script: 04_Fast_Hands :Initially, he is lying prone on his back (his leg is broken) and he can't move unless we have a crawl animation. :If 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter 8, he's thinking over his options. Check 04_Fast_Hands_Brood to see if 3 days have passed. If so, set 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter 2 (which'll trigger activity with Merrin, Daughter of Hecate). :Once the PC (or Merrin) sets 04_Fast_Hands_Leg 3, Fast-Hands can walk with a limp. It also sets a two-month timer (04_Fast_Hands_Timestamp), after which he walks normally and his script has to set 04_Fast_Hands_Leg 4 , CloseTask( 2230, 04 ) :Once 04_Fast_Hands_Leg 4, he needs to be checking if a PC with 04P_Fast_Hands 3 (i.e., someone who healed him) comes within visual range of him, and if so he needs to go to the PC and initiate dialogue. The dialogue takes care of the rest (and changes the state of that variable 5 so the check is no longer true/necessary). /Craig, Raid-Leader (interm) One of the guys who usually leads the slaving raids. Script: 04_Craig :When he dies, he drops a "Craig's head" inventory item. :In the first week of March, July, and September, set 04_Craig_Raid_Ready 1 :In the middle of March, July, and September, he needs check 04_Raid_Delay. If 0, the raiding party leaves on schedule and he vanishes for 14-21 days (While he's away he's supposed to be raiding, but this has no effect unless the PC is with him). If 04_Raid_Delay 1, he holds off until the 30th of the month before leaving on the raid. :He can also take the party on a raid, which is initiated by 04_Raid_Now 1 and starts his "Lead PC On Raid" routine: :* fade to black :* advance the clock 10-14 days :* move Craig, the PC party, and 3-5 Blackfoot tribals armed with spears and pipe rifles to a random wasteland map (probably need to define the encounter ... (a) some wandering tribals, (b) some travelers, or © a caravan). The Blackfoots, Craig, and the PC party are allies, the other people on the map are an enemy team. :For capturing people, once unconscious, use rope on them to use "Outdoorsman - bind hands and feet" skill option. Renders them asleep. :* unfade :* Start combat. Basically you're here to kill some folks and maybe take some slaves. :* Once PC talks to Craig and global "????", fade to black again :* Advance the clock 10-14 days :* bring the PC party and Craig back to Craig's home on the Blackfoot map :* put any enemy survivors into the slaving area in town, sans all their possessions :* set 04_Raid_Now 0, set 04_Raid_Delay 0, set 04_Raid_Result 1, 2, or 3 (depends on whether the raid was on tribals, travelers, or a caravan) :* unfade :* initiate dialogue between Craig and the PC. :Odds for the raid targets: 5% caravan (2 iterations total), 25% travelers (3 iterations total), 70% tribal (unlimited iterations). :I'll need three little routines that generate a random treasure from a tribal, traveler, or caravan list. Will need to be self-limiting so that you can't get any of the good (reusable, in the item creation interface) items more than once each. I'll work on this list later (10 items in each list). Merrin, Daughter of Hecate (interm) The village shaman. She's having a hard time influencing Kurisu (Merrin was sent her after Kurisu was in power for a while). She's also allergic to dogs, which makes this a pissy assignment for her. Script: :If 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter = 3 or 4, then on her next morning script cycle: 04_Merrin :* DisableDialogue() for her and him :* go to Fast-Hands (if he is alive) :* do the Use animation on his leg for about ten minutes :* EnableDialogue() for her and him :* return to her own home :* set 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter 7 :* do journal entry 10 and XP entry xxx for the dumb PC, or journal 8 and XP xxx for smart PC :* set 04_Fast_Hands_Leg 3 :* SetGlobal( "04_Fast_Hands_Timestamp", GetTimeStamp() ); :If 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter = 2 or 5, then on her next morning script cycle (this might work better as a cut scene, let me know which you prefer): :* DisableDialogue() for her and him :* go to Fast-Hands (if he is alive) :* He does three floats: :** "I apologize to Hecate for my offenses." (ID# 2256, 5000 ticks) :** "Daughter of Hecate, please accept my apology to the goddess." (ID# 2257, 5000 ticks) :** :* She then floats :** "I and the goddess accept your apology, Fast-Hands." (ID# 2258, 5000 ticks) :* do the Use animation on his leg for about ten minutes :* EnableDialogue() for her and him :* AddEntry( 2231, 2239) if IsSmartPC() , AddEntry( 2231, 2241) if IsDumbPC() :* return to her own home :* set 04_Fast_Hands_Daughter 6 :* set 04_Fast_Hands_Leg 3 :* SetGlobal( "04_Fast_Hands_Timestamp", GetTimeStamp() ); :Need to add "allergy" reactions if PC has a dog in the party. /Scars For Hands, master smelter (interm) This is the woman that runs the smelting operation in the furnace cave. She knows enough about metal now to recognize whether or not their smelter can melt it. She'll buy scrap metal from you for cheap. She knows what she's doing and doesn't like to hear suggestions on how it could be done better. She's the one you have to convince to shut off the smelter for a while so you can upgrade it. Script: 04_Scars_For_Hands :If 04_Smelter_Off 0 && 04_Improve_Smelter 2 or 4, she moves to quench the smelter. :If 04_Smelter_Off 1 && 04_Improve_Smelter 7 or 10, she moves to light the smelter. :She needs a "Light the Smelter" routine. For this: ::DisableDialogue() ::Go to the smelter ::Use animation on it for ten game minutes ::Activate the fire effect within the smelter ::Include any dependent heat/damage effects ::Set Global "04_Smelter_Off" = 0 ::EnableDialogue() ::Return to your normal routine for that time of day :She needs a "Quench the Smelter" routine. ::DisableDialogue() ::Go to smelter ::Use animation on smelter for about 5 game minutes ::Deactivate the fire effect within the smelter ::Include deactivating any dependent heat/fire effects ::Set Global "04_Smelter_Off" = 1 ::EnableDialogue() ::Return to your normal routine for that time of day :Every morning she should go to the smelter and check 04_Smelter_Off 1 and 04_Smelter_Timestamp when she gets there. If two days have passed since the timestamp, and ::04_Improve_Smelter 2 or ::04_Improve_Smelter 4 :(both of the above conditions should mean the smelter is off) :she'll relight the smelter (see Light The Smelter, above) and increment 04_Improve_Smelter by 1 (2->3, 4->5) Generic NPCs Describe their background, personality, their function, any ties to quests in the area, and if they are voice-acted or not. If voice-acted, include a brief sentence indicating what you think the character would sound like, preferably using a real world actor as an example (it's easier for audio to do voice casting if they have a real world actor to use as a basis for comparison – chances are, they can't get THAT particular actor, but they can get someone who sounds like him or her). Any NPCs that can join the party become... Companions! Be sure to include potential companions here, too. Make a note of what they're good at, their stats, and so on, along with any things that would prevent them from joining the party (the player's Karma is too high or too low, his Reputation isn't high enough, the player needs to complete a quest first, and so on). Note on NPC Pacing: '''Fallout's going to need to pull a "Final Fantasy" effect with the NPCs (something that Josh has already referred to, I think in relation in BG NPC Pacing). Basically, the NPC allies need to be introduced, one by one, in the first third of the game, and possibly include their own solo missions, so you are forced to adventure them for a while, and you get a feel for them (all the way up to Cid in FF7, for example – after this, the second third of the game takes off). In F2, there were too many NPCs you got later on (robodogs) – by this time, you'd already felt attached to the NPCs in your party, you would only switch with difficulty. This includes any Computer Programming or Outdoorsman companions you can get from this area (in Denver, an Outdoorsman skill can tame a dog, and Computer Programming can get you robodogs, Mr. Handies and so on), Kurisu (Major) (cnicholas) Sulik's sister. Was taken as a slave, earned a place as a worker, then a raider, then took over as leader when the old leader fell sick. A real badass. Has several husbands. If you have her as a CNPC, she will turn against you if you attack the Blackfoots or Hangdogs (official challenges don't count, we're talking actual fights here). Script: '''CNPC_Kurisu /Devil Dog (CNPC) (cnicholas) A large canine made stronger and tougher thanks to exposure to radiation. He's got eyes that glow green in the dark and is one badass melee fighter. He's often found in one of the caves on the hillside. To tame him, a PC will need a good Outdoorsman skill to track the Devil Dog and find out where he's hiding. As the Devil Dog has learned to avoid humans (superstitious Hangdogs keeping trying to kill him), he won't let the PC come close unless the PC has smeared himself with the juice of a native plant (smells foul to humans, but masks his human smell) which allows him to get near the Devil Dog. He'll also have to be nearly-naked (no clothes, armor, or weapons) so the smell of his gear doesn't spook the dog. He'll also have to bring an offering of food to get the Devil Dog to trust him. Note: "Devil Dog" is the generic name for this companion. The player will be able to name the Devil Dog whatever he chooses. Devil Dog gets sick during travel/rest time. When PC is trying to tame Devil Dog via punching him out, make sure CNPCs don't start opening up with mini-guns. Script: CNPC_Devil_Dog :One way to tame him is by feeding him (by doing "use item" on him with a piece of food) three times. Each time you feed him increments 04_Feed_DevilDog by 1, to a maximum of 3. The feedings have to take place at least a day apart (set a timestamp, say 04_DevilDog_Feeding_Time) otherwise they don't count. Once his count reaches 3, the PC can enter dialogue with him and befriend him. :Another way to tame him is to defeat him in combat three times. You have to do this nonlethally (killing him doesn't work). If he's knocked unconscious due to fatigue damage, increment 04_Fight_DevilDog by 1. This global can't be incremented again until he's recovered all of his fatigue damage. Once this global reaches 3, it won't increment any more, but the PC can enter dialogue with the Devil Dog and befriend him. :He'll also need all other standard CNPC stuff, like default behavior when in combat as an ally, etc. :Once acquired as an ally, Devil Dog's sickness starts to take effect. Each week that passes since 04_DevilDog_Sickness_Timestamp, increment 04_DevilDog_Sickness_Tracker by 1 (unless he has been cured, which is 04_DevilDog_Sickness 5). Once 04_DevilDog_Sickness_Tracker reaches 4, the sickness starts to affect what he randomly floats (an occasional *cough* or *wheeze*) and he becomes more resistant to the commands you give him. Once it reaches 6, his floats are half "normal" and half "sick," and his resistance to your commands increases. Also once it reaches 6, do: :* OpenTask( 3080, 04 ) :* If Smart PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3081 ) :* If Dumb PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3082 ), :Once 04_DevilDog_Sickness_Tracker reaches 8, he no longer floats barks and woofs, just coughs and wheezes, and he ignores your commands in combat and just rushes up to bite people. Once it reaches 10, he dies: :* If Smart PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3083 ) :* If Dumb PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3084 ), :* set 04_DevilDog_Cure 4 :* CloseTask( 3080, 04 ) :Through dialogue and interaction with NPC Grins A Lot you can diagnose and cure him (requires Medic level Hard()). If the PC cures him: :* If Smart PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3089 ) :* If Dumb PC, AddEntry( 3080, 3090 ), :* set 04_DevilDog_Cure 5 :* CloseTask( 3080, 04 ) :* Set 04_DevilDog_Sickness 0 Monster Roster The Monster Roster 'section indicates what monsters are found in the location. If you can, list the numbers of critters present, their approximate XP award, and if they are intended to respawn in a location or not. 'Radscorpions, Small'' (cnicholas):' Depends upon size of their cave lair; at least 20. Will respawn as long as at least 2 are left within the Blackfoot maps (slowly if there are only a few, faster the more there are). Once they reach their starting numbers, they won't spawn any more unless the coyotes are eliminated, in which case they'll start showing up in the hillsides and the town itself. 'Dogs:' The pets of the Hangdogs, plus the wild ones that live in the nearby hills and badlands. The hangdogs have around 30 total and respawn slowly (reflecting breeding by the Hangdogs and capturing wild ones); if all Hangdogs and their town dogs are eliminated, no more dogs will respawn here. The wild dogs outside of town continue to respawn in random encounters indefinitely. 'Brahmin (cnicholas)'': These are the domesticated Brahmin owned by the tribe. Perhaps 10 animals in town, more in random encounters outside of town. If the ones in town are killed (and they may be slaughtered by the townsfolk), these are replenished at a regular rate (1 every other day or so) from small herds out grazing (in other words, the tribals keep bringing brahmin in from the outer areas to keep a near-constant source in town). If the tribals are killed or driven out of their town, the Brahmin stop respawning here (since there are no tribals here to bring the herds in). Devil Dog: Unique creature/possible CNPC. Does not respawn. Rats/Pig Rats/Mole Rats: Like the radscorpions, they continue to respawn as long as at least 2 are left, spawning faster the more there are (and limited to a total population, which is assumed to be held in check by the coyotes). If the coyotes are eliminated, the rat population will start to creep into the hillside and the village itself. Coyotes: A pack of about 15-20 coyotes. Respawns slowly (we're talking months, here) as long as 2 are alive on any 04 area map. When they reach their original population, they stop respawning. When the last coyote is killed, set a timestamp (04_Kill_Coyote_Timestamp). Spore Plants: Spawns slowly at all times (with new plants appearing nearby, gradually taking over a larger and larger area). Continues to do so as long as at least 1 plant is still alive. Coyotes limit the population of the spore plants to about FIFTY and keep them from spreading up into the hillside (but the town could be overrun by spore plants and the coyotes wouldn't do anything about it). Spore Plant Fruit: Spawns a spore plant if left on the ground for 10 days. Random Encounters Surrounding the Area The Random Encounters '''section will be needed by Sean when compiling the random encounters for the world map. Make a list of what types of random encounters would be appropriate for the terrain surrounding your areas (i.e., the World Map squares surrounding Denver are likely to have a lot of dog encounters). This should also include any special encounters that occur nearby (like when you release Bessie in Modoc and she stumbles out into the wastes, only to have you find her corpse a few squares away when you depart the Modoc world map). '''What sort of random encounters should NOT happen near town: Slavers and raiders by anyone other than Blackfoots/Hangdogs UNLESS the Blackfoots and Hangdogs have been wiped out, in which case normal raider/slaver activity is fine. Small Brahmin Herd Frequency Medium Quirks: none A small herd of brahmin, which may or may not be under the eyes of a young Blackfoot herder. 3-10 brahmin, 60% chance of child tribal (male or female) A small group of Brahmin, grazing, possibly tended by a shepherd. If attacked, the Brahmin stampede. If the child is attacked, it runs away and tells the people back home about the mean person. If befriended, the kid can tell the player a bit about the Blackfoots. Map Name flat or mountainous territory that has some grass or other vegetation on it. Known Scripting Issues "This is an encounter with weak [[dog]s, so if you're high level you should encounter a lot of them rather than encountering a few stronger ones."] Feral Dog Lair Frequency Low Quirks: need a reasonable amount of LK or the Outdoorsman skill to find their lair A cave used as a lair by some feral dogs List of creatures to load: X dogs, 1 mean dog, X puppies One of the many caves used by the feral dogs that live in these hills. The dogs guard their territory, growling and snarling if you come close, and attacking if you get too close to their cave entrance and especially their pups. Map Name place that has a small cave Known Scripting Issues you have enough of these dog encounters and kill enough dogs, the [[Hangdogs] notice the decline in wild dogs and become upset. You can make it up to them by telling them how many freakin dogs are running all over Denver.] Pack of Feral Dogs Frequency Medium Quirks: none A pack of feral dogs, hunting for food. List of creatures to load: X dogs, X mean dogs, X hungry dogs Map Name place that is an open area Known Scripting Issues you have enough of these dog encounters and kill enough dogs, the [[Hangdogs] notice the decline in wild dogs and become upset. You can make it up to them by telling them how many freakin dogs are running all over Denver.] Blackfoot Raiders Frequency Medium Quirks: none A group of Blackfoot raiders List of creatures to load: 4-6 tribal raiders in armor & weapons appropriate to the tribe's tech level. A group of Blackfoot raiders, searching for caravans to attack and loot. They're not equipped to handle bringing back slaves, just loot. Their armaments will vary depending upon the tech level of the town (if the player helps them make guns and such, they're more likely to have guns). If they're friendly to you (because you are allied with the Blackfoots), you can trade with them. If they're hostile, they attack you. Map Name: '''any terrain map appropriate for the lands outside the Blackfoot town '''Known Scripting Issues: Will need to check tech level of the village and pick appropriately armed and armored raiders. This encounter should not occur if the Blackfoot town has been destroyed (normal, non-Blackfoot raiders would be the norm instead, at the normal probability). Blackfoot Slavers Frequency Medium Quirks: none A group of Blackfoot slavers List of creatures to load: 6-8 tribal slavers in armor & weapons appropriate to the tribe's tech level. A group of Blackfoot slavers, looking for people that would be easy to enslave. They're primarily geared toward bringing back slaves, but can always use the newly-enslaved as bearers so they're not adverse to looting as well. Their armaments will vary depending upon the tech level of the town (if the player helps them make guns and such, they're more likely to have guns). If they're friendly to you (because you are allied with the Blackfoots), you can trade with them. If they're hostile, they attack you. Map Name: '''any terrain map appropriate for the lands outside the Blackfoot town '''Known Scripting Issues: Will need to check tech level of the village and pick appropriately armed and armored raiders. This encounter should not occur if the Blackfoot town has been destroyed (normal, non-Blackfoot slavers would be the norm instead, at the normal probability). Hangdog Raiders Frequency Medium Quirks: none A group of Hangdog raiders List of creatures to load: 4-6 tribal raiders in armor & weapons appropriate to the tribe's tech level, plus as many dogs as there are raiders A group of Hangdog raiders, searching for caravans to attack and loot. They're not equipped to handle bringing back slaves, just loot. Their armaments will vary depending upon the tech level of the town (if the player helps them make guns and such, they're more likely to have guns). If they're friendly to you (because you are allied with the Blackfoots/ Hangdog), you can trade with them. If they're hostile, they attack you. If you're just allied with the Blackfoots and haven't associated with the Hangdogs yet, they're still non-hostile but not exactly friendly. Map Name: '''any terrain map appropriate for the lands outside the Blackfoot town '''Known Scripting Issues: Will need to check tech level of the village and pick appropriately armed and armored raiders. This encounter should not occur if the Blackfoot town has been destroyed (normal, non-Blackfoot raiders would be the norm instead, at the normal probability). If the PC attacks and some are left alive, set the Blackfoot/Hangdogs as hostile. Hangdog Slavers Frequency Medium Quirks: none A group of Hangdog slavers List of creatures to load: 6-8 tribal slavers in armor & weapons appropriate to the tribe's tech level, plus as many dogs as there are raiders A group of Hangdog slavers, looking for people that would be easy to enslave. They're primarily geared toward bringing back slaves, but can always use the newly-enslaved as bearers so they're not adverse to looting as well. Their armaments will vary depending upon the tech level of the town (if the player helps them make guns and such, they're more likely to have guns). If they're friendly to you (because you are allied with the Blackfoots), you can trade with them. If they're hostile, they attack you. If you're just allied with the Blackfoots and haven't associated with the Hangdogs yet, they're still non-hostile but not exactly friendly. Map Name: '''any terrain map appropriate for the lands outside the Blackfoot town '''Known Scripting Issues: Will need to check tech level of the village and pick appropriately armed and armored raiders. This encounter should not occur if the Blackfoot town has been destroyed (normal, non-Blackfoot slavers would be the norm instead, at the normal probability). Swarm of Mantis Frequency Medium Quirks: the manti swarms only appear as an encounter type if you kill off the giant mutant bats living in the Blackfoot caves; otherwise their numbers are too low for them to need to swarm, and thus the player never sees them. A swarm of hungry mantis List of creatures to load: 5-12 mantis Map Name'' terrain appropriate to the area '''Known Scripting Issues [] Category:Blackfoot Tribe design document